My Beloved
by Tinky1
Summary: Death is peaceful no more pain, suffering and sadness as I lay here I see my friends with tears in their eyes and I tell then "Do not shed a tear for me" Take a journey with me and see how I overcame my trails and tribultions I am Kagome Higurashi
1. My Story

_**'Hey I hope everyone enjoy this story as much as i enjoy writing it'**_

_**Tinky**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the songs that might be here_**

Death. It's peaceful no one can hurt you. There's no more sorrow, no more pain, no more problems it is as if death it's self is your savior setting you free so that you can fly. You know I never thought of my own death, I never wanted to know how I'll die but here I am dieing in place of a loved one and Im sorry to say but I welcome Death's cold embrace and hold on to it not wanting the feeling of serenity go away. I can see people standing around me crying, when I look into their eyes you see sorrow and helplessness. I am dieing and they know it there's nothing they can do about it. With my raspy voice I tell them "Not to shed a tear all with be better just have hope and do not forget me." I look to see my mate staring at me. I can see all the pain in his golden eyes and he says to me "You will never be forgotten you shall live on in my memory until the end of days and your story shall become inspiration to all the generations to come my love. There shall be no other you are the one the only my beloved Kagome Higurashi" I breathe in one last time and with my final breath I tell my mate" Take care of Sakura she'll..n-n-need you to love and I love you for ever and always my darling puppy" and with that I left the world of the living never to return.

I'm going to tell you about myself and how I died in the first place, as you know my name is Kagome Higurashi and I am a Inuyoukai-Miko. It's a very powerful kind of Youkai Miko mix and we are very rare. That's because not just any Miko and Youkai can mate many of us die or become human that's because if the Youkai is more powerful the jyaki attacks the reikai and it over powers it and begin a newborn cannot take that kind of pain and it dies, or if the Miko is more powerful then the reikai attacks the jyaki and purifies the child's other half and it becomes human. But my parents were special they were equally matched with power so the jyaki and the reikai lives in harmony inside of me. My mother was Midoriko and my father was Kira. My mother was a very powerful Miko and fell in love with my father Kira, my father was very powerful he had 3 swords and he knew Touga Taisho Lord of the western lands, out of all my life I have only met him three times.

My mother died while creating the Scared Jewel or the Shikon no Tama my father wasn't there we took me into hiding because even at the age of 5 years old I was strong. My parnets trained my day and night they always said _'Don't let you heart get in the way of fight because no matter what your enemy will show you no mercy'. _Many years after my mother died my father and I built a hut and we lived in Edo with another priestess by the name of Kikyo, I not one for hating but I don't like her that much. I befriended Inuyasha one of Touga's sons but before my mother died she entrusted the jewel To Kikyo and she was going to use it for her own selfish purposes to turn Inuyasha human but she didn't know the consequences that would follow not only will the jewel but permanently tainted but also Inuyasha would lose his demon side and that blood thirsty animal will get lose because it is a part of him as long ad Inuyasha lives so will the demon half of him. Before I can put a stop to what Kikyo was about to do Naraku showed up and betrayed them both. Now I stand here and watch my Best friend pinned to a tree and I am saddened about this. So come join me and find out exactly how I was killed, what happened to my father. My story is one of heart break, sorrow, unimaginable pain, love and healing. I am Kagome Higurashi Lady of the Western Lands and mate of Sesshomaru-Sama. I live in the Western Castle and my life was not always a walk in the park so come and see how I overcame my trails and tribulations and died in the arms of My Beloved.

**_'Hey everyone I know this is short but I came to me one day and I was just free writing tell me what you think like it or not I will be working to the second chapter soon so please read and review'_**

**_Tinky_**


	2. Set In Motion

_**'Okay guys this is the second chapter hope you like it. This chapter will explain alittle more about Kagome's life 5 years after her mother died so people you have to read the AN's they are important...'**_

_**Tinky**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the songs that might be here_**

"Kagome.....Inuyasha...come in the house it's time for dinner" Kira called out to them. Just then Inuyasha and Kagome ran into the house at full speed. Kagome made it because she a full blooded demon/miko. Inuyasha is Kagome's best friend they have known each other for 4 years. A year after Kagome's mother Midoriko died, Kagome and her father went to the local marketplace for some fruit and vegetables when Kagome got lost and stumbles across Inuyasha, begin the kind hearted person she was they went looking for her father. Once Kagome found her father she showed him Inuyasha. Kira brought Inuyasha back to their hut and he told them all he knew about how his mother died and that he was alone. Inuyasha stayed there with them ever since then and became good friends. Now it was four years later and Kagome was 10 years of age and Inuyasha was 12.

Kagome and Inuyasha say around the table with Kira and they started talking about their day.'Yeah dad so Inuyashajust happened to be around Kikyo when she was bathing" Kagome said

"Hey no I wasn't I was looking for a spring and I stumbled across her" Inuyasha said in his defence

"Ohh right hoping for her to let you join her" Kagome shot back

"NO!!!!" Inuyasha said while he was blushing ferociously. Kagome and Kira just started laughing.

"You know Inuyasha there nothing to be ashamed of if you love her" Kira said

"There's not???" Inuyasha replied

"No i was the same way when I met Kagome's mother" Kira said

"But I heard some of the head villagers talking about an arranged marriage but someone else"

"It's like I always tell my daughter you should marry for love"

"Thanks Kira and you know what I think I will" Inuyasha said. After dinner Inuyasha and Kagome went to bed in their separate rooms. That night Kagome had a vision but if they are important then she will have them while awake a couple of hours before said vision happens but if it's a prophecy it will happening a dream.

**_~Kagome's Dream~_**

**_Kagomelooked around it was dark and cold she didn't see anything."Hello' she called and just then a body materialized in front of her. Kagome looked at the ghost like figure and noticed that it was Midoriko."Mother"Kagome called._**

**_"Yes it is I daughter" Midoriko said_**

**_"Mother why have you come"_**

**_"Do you not wish to see me"_**

**_"Yes I do but it will pain me to see you leave me once again I don't think I can handle it"_**

**_"Well you must be strong my love for you will be face with your most difficult task so far in your life. My words are a prophecy that's going to set your destiny in motion"_**

**_"My......Destiny???" _**

**_"Yes your destiny you will meet someone so cold and callous that it will seem the person has no heart but there is always good inside of evil..you will also meet a void,troubled and innocents"_**

**_"Void..Troubled..Innocents mother I don't understand what does it mean"_**

**_"My child in due time you will see"_**

**_"Mother what about the cold and callous person"_**

**_"Yes His heart is frozen over and it has a wall around it..you have to mend the broken"_**

**_"HIS..you mean to tell me that it's a guy..but the only one I know is Inuyasha and how do I unfreeze his heart' Kagome asked_**

**_"My child dot be mislead Inuyasha will need you and you'll have to be there" with that Midoriko started to fade away_**

**_"MOTHER WHAT ABOUT THE COLD ONE"Kagome screamed but her mother already faded away and she heard a faint whisper and it was_**

**_'LOVE'_**

**_~End Of Dream~_**

Kagome woke up with a start "Love" she whispered. Kagome got up and looked out of the window and saw the sun was high up in the sky so she got dressed and headed outside. Inuyasha was already outside with Kikyo so she walked over to them.

"Hey Inuyasha" Kagome said

"Hey Kagome have you heard the arranged marriage is in 3 days"

"Do you know what you are doing Inuyasha"

"No I don't I think I need some time alone and Inuyasha hopped into a tree and stared into the distance."

**_'Inuyasha will need you' _**Her mothers words rang in her head so she hopped into the tree with Inuyasha."Kagome did you hear me time ALONE" Inuyasha said.

"I know but I cant stand to see you suffer we been through so much together"

"I'm just so confused"

"Inuyasha..follow your heart."

o0o

Naraku sat in his lair perfecting his plan of getting the scared jewel from Kikyo. She just had to fall in love with that half-breed and he would make them pay his plan was perfect and he will do it in exactly four more days. Narakuwent to the next room over and checked the glass tube with a lime green substance in it.'Almost ready' he thought darkly. Once the substance turned a dark green it would be ready. Naraku went to get the rest of his plan ready and after that all he had to do is wait.

_**'This is the end of the second chapter I hope you like it..tell me what you think if you have any questions just ask I'll try and answer to the best of my abilitys'**_

**_Tinky_**


	3. Death Of A Priestess

**_' Woah...another chapter I need reviews...but anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...and please R&R'_**

**_Tinky_**

**_~3 days later~_**

Everyone was getting ready for the arranged marriage between Inuyasha and Ai. Ai was a pretty girl nothing really special about her she was 11. One year older than Kagome, she had hazel eyes, her light brown hair shoulder length and it was curly. She was 5'5 to Kagome's 5'8 she was skinny and had a flat stomach. Ai was the headmasters daughter and it was said that every girl born of the headmaster must be married before the age of 13, but there must be a suitable husband and since Inuyasha was a half demon he would be able to take care of her better than any human man can.

Inuyasha and Kagome was in their hut getting ready. Inuyasha wore the robes of the fire rat but it was pure white with his silver hair pulled into a low ponytail. Kagome had her hair in a bun withe a couple of strands in her face, she also wore a baby blue kimono with cherry blossoms all around it. They put the finishing touches on their attire and waited inside the hut until everyone else was done with preparations. Kagome hated herself at this moment every time she looked in Inuyasha's eyes they had sorrow, sadness for he knew once he got married Kikyo would be out of reach. There was no denying the fact that Inuyasha was in love with Kikyo and nothing she could say or do could make him see the mistake the was making and it pained her to no end.

The ceremony was starting and everyone was in their seats. It was 40 minutes into the ceremony and Inuyasha was getting kind of nervous he didn't know if he wanted to still go through with this.

"Ai do you take Inuyasha to be your lawfully wedded Husband, to love and to hold, from sickness to health and from death do you part" asked the monk.

Ai stared into Inuyasha golden eyes and said "I do"

"Inuyasha do you take Ai to be your lawfully wedded Wife, to love and to hold, from sickness to health, and from death do you part" The monk asked once more. "I-" Inuyasha paused he looked around and everyone seemed nervous then Inuyasha saw Kagome and Kira. Kagome looked tensed as if she was waiting for something to happen, Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eyes and she pointed to her heart with her index finger.

Inuyasha set his resolve and said **_"I don't"_**

The crowd suddenly erupted in a loud gasp. Ai looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Look Ai let me explain it's not that your not a good person, you have a good heart it's just that I'm in love with Kikyo and my family always marry for love" Inuyasha said

"Yes Inu-Chan I dont want to force you into something you don't want and Kikyo's lucky for someone like you." Ai said

Kikyo walked up to the two and said "Inuyasha do you really and truly love me"

"Yes Kikyo will you marry me"

"Inuyasha will you become human for me" Kikyo asked sternly

"Yes anything for you Kikyo"

"Then it shall be tomorrow meet me at the scared tree, I will make a wish on the jewel and then you will become human after one month has passed then we shall be wed" Kikyo said

o0o

Naraku went and checked his glass tube and it was ready but it was getting late so he would have to wait until tomorrow. _'I will have the scared jewel' _Naraku thought darkly. Naraku went to check everything for his devious plan and see if everything was in order for it to work. Once he double checked he went back to the question at hand. "What to wish for". One Idea pop into his deranged head he would wish to me full demon, then he would keep the corrupt jewel and feed off of it's power.

o0o

The next day it was noon the blazing bright sun was high up in the sky. _'I have to stop them'_Kagome thought if she loved Inuyasha she would take him as the half demon he is. Inuyasha walked out of the hut he shared with Kagome and her father he walked through the village to meet Kikyo at the scared tree.

Kagome ran to her father at the back of the hut."Father I can't let this happen she'll corrupt the jewel the wish is pure selfish" Kagome told her father

"I know sweety do what you have to do" It pained him because he knew Inuyasha and Kikyo would never truly be happy. Inuyasha was ment to be who he is a Half demon not a human. Just then they heard.

_**"DIE INUYASHA"**_

Kagome rushed out of the hut and ran down to the village to find Inuyasha but she came a little too late she found Kikyo dead laying in a pool of her own blood and she looked to find Inuyasha she found him pinned to the scared tree. The arrow pierced his body above his heart.

"No how could this happen I thought Kikyo loved Inuyasha but it seems as if she wanted his death instead" Kagome said out loud to nobody in particular. Just then all of the villagers showed up.

"Lady Kikyo" They said as they rushed to her side. Kagome was furious the eyes started to bleed red."All you care about is Kikyo what of Inuyasha everyday he risked his life to save your Precious Kikyo and this village from demon attacks and all you do is rush to KIKYO" Kagome growled out in anger.

"Kagome you must calm yourself" her father demanded. Kagome calmed down her eyes changed back to their normal color then she turned and walked away.

"What shall we do with the body Kira" One of the village women asked

"You shall burn the body and with it the Shikon no Tama then it will leave this world forever" Kira said his voice laced with sadness. The villagers hurried along and got the stuff that they needed to burn the body. Three women stayed behind and started to clean Kikyo's wounds.

**_~5 hours later~_**

"May ye rest in peace Lady Kikyo" The headmaster said as they set her body on fire. The flames licked across her skin burning it to a crisp and destroying her flash until there was nothing left but ashes. The headmaster sweep up her ashes and put it in a jar kinda looks like a vase but with a lid and buried it.

o0o

_'DAMN!! I was so close to getting the jewel but Onigumo's heart had to get in the way when I killed Kikyo also I didn't know there was a Inu- Youkai miko in the village this has cause a hindrance in my plans'_Suddenly Naraku got a feeling in his heart like something was.."THE JEWEL DISAPPEARED" Naraku screamed in rage. He went on a rampage in his lair and destroyed everything in sight until he finally collapsed from exhaustion.

**_'Ok I know that this chapter is alittle boring but I had to stop it here for today....thankx everyone read and review'_**

**_Tinky_**


	4. Loss Of A Brother

_Tinky: "Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy"_

_Inuyasha: "As you can see the wench is bored she has nothing to say"_

_Kagome: "Sit boy"_

_(Thump)_

_Sesshomaru: "The love of my life is mad she didn't get a lot of reviews you made her cry"_

_Inuyasha: "It talks!!!"_

_Tinky: "Anyway I don't own Inuyasha"_

_Inuyasha: "Damn right you don't"_

_Tinky: "This chapter is dedicated to KatiechanXoxoXSesshokun and LadyKagome of the north01" _

_My beloved_

Kagome walked around anger and rage boiled in her blood but soon she felt the jewel disappear she wasn't mad she was kind of happy that she didn't get stuck with the jewel, it's not her responsibility her mother choose Kikyo just like everyone else. Kagome tried to calm herself as best she could but she didn't care how dare Kikyo try and kill Inuyasha, it was getting dark and Kagome thought she'll go back and check on Inuyasha the least she could do is try to unpin him.

It took Kagome and hour and a half to get back to the tree Inuyasha was pinned to. She took a long look at him he looked so peaceful he looked as if he was asleep. His face still had the boyish charm he was young so he looked so adorable, his doggy ears covered in silver hair. She felt the miko energy of the arrow that pierced Inuyasha. She slowly reached up and gripped the arrow in her hand the energy started humming as if in tune with her but nothing happened it stayed stuck, so she tried something different, she poured some of her energy into the arrow to over power Kikyo's but it only made it stronger, she tried to just pull it out but it was stuck. Hard. She tried and tried again but nothing happened, so she did the only thing she could think of at a time like this. Cried.

Kagome dropped to her knees and cried for the brother that she had lost. The brother Kikyo was supposed to love, the brother she was supposed to cherish, the brother she was supposed to honor, the brother Kikyo had taken away from her.

_'Kikyo had taken brother'_ her inner beast said

'I know'

_'How are we suppose to go on without him'_

'I don't know'

_'REVENGE'_ her beast screamed

'What are we supposed to do? The bitch is already DEAD'

'.....' Her beast was speechless it had nothing to say. Kagome stood on her own two feet she reached up and placed a kiss on Inuyasha's cheek.

"Inuyasha I will never leave you. I promise you one day we will be reunited and nothing or no one will ever tear us apart again." Kagome vowed. Kagome turned around and walked back to her hut with hatred growing in her heart making the once carefree happy little girl not so happy anymore. When Kagome made it back to her hut she was a wreck. She walked it and went to Inuyasha's room and laid down on his bed, his scent was still there so it was calming, she could hear his laughter, see his crooked smile that showed only one fang. The way he would boost about begin the strongest he can be. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear when her father came into the room to sit with her.

"Gome" Kira said

"....." No answer

"Gome" He said again

"....." Again no answer.

"KAGOME" Kira said kind of loud

"How could this have happened it wasn't supposed to be like this father" Kagome said quietly

"But things happen for a reason"

"Things...things...this is not things...its I don't know what it is but it's not things it something"

"I know your mad sweetheart"

"Mad...Hahaha...no I'm not mad I'm furious...I'll re kill the bitch" Kagome said

"Kagome I know how you feel he was my son" Kira said

"I'm sorry daddy. It's just..."

"I know now why don't you take a nap" Kira got up and walked out of the room to give Kagome some privacy. Kagome relaxed and soon her eyelids got heavy and she let sleep consume her.

_**My Beloved**_

_**Kagome's Dream**_

_**Once again she was in the pitch black abyss of darkness, the freezing cold seeping into her very begin raising goose bumps on her flesh. She waited until she saw the person materialize but this time it was not her mother it was the usual messenger. Daichi. Daichi was a very attractive male he had dark green hair at the top with jet black hair in the back which he wore into a high ponytail that came to his mid back. His eyes were a pale green almost sea foam color. His long eyelashes made his eyes stand out and demand attention. He had a wonderful build, he was tall and lean and muscular. His skin was pale in color and made him all the more beautiful.**_

"_**Yes Daichi" Kagome asked**_

"_**Kagome how do you fair" Daichi asked he knew what happened already it's the fates at work.**_

"_**I know you know" Kagome said impatiently.**_

"_**Little one I promise things will get better but I am saddened to say things must get worst before they get better." Daichi said as sorrow laced into his voice.**_

"_**How much more pain will I have to suffer first mother now Inuyasha who else… or what else" Kagome said.**_

"_**You must stay strong Kagome Inuyasha needs you." Daichi said**_

_**Daichi started to fade away but before he was completely gone he whispered.**_

"_**Your destiny is now set in motion you must stay strong thru what ever happens"**_

_**End Dream.**_

Kagome woke up and found herself still in Inuyasha's room. She looked around and laid back down she didn't want to eat. She fell back to sleep but this time Daichi didn't show up.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry Guys but I will NOT be able to update my stories for a long time I will still continue to write them but they are going to be on hold for a while once again Im sorry but for reasons not disclosed I will not update. Sorry to my loyal readers.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry guys but you have to keep up with the storyline this chapter is going to skip 10 years into the futer._

_Tinky: "So here's the next chapter hope you enjoy."_

_Inuyasha :" Your a bitch"_

_Tinky: "I NEED A FUCKING BETA..(blushes a dark red color) sorry"_

_'The God Tree or more known as The Tree of Ages...It is said that who ever is pinned to this tree will be forever until the one that pinned him really wants him free. It also said that the one pinned to the tree will never age..they will appear to be just like they were first pinned..perfectly intacked'_

Kagome stood in front of the Tree of Ages...10 years after Inuyasha was pinned to the tree, Kagome was now 20 years old, she kept her promise and visited everyday. Sometimes she would sit and talk to her knowing that he couldn't hear her or answer back but it was nice to have someone listen. A couple of months after Inuyasha was pinned to the tree Kagome and her father grew apart because it wasn't the same; but they soon realized that family is more important than idle bickering they needed family more than ever.

Kagome stared at the grave under Inuyasha this is where the love of her life her father was buried. It was when Kagome was 16 four long years ago. Kagome was in the castle of the Southern Lord where they heard of a rumor about a Inu-youkai Miko and wanted to see for themselves so they summoned Kagome. Once Kagome was there a herd of big boar demon destroyed the village, Kira was the only one that was able to protect the people with the cost of his life when Kagome returned with guard escort they saw his body bloody, bruised and battered. Kagome went on a rampage the guards followed her trail where they found her body passed out completely exhausted, the picked up her body and carried her back to the castle after burying her father.

Although somethimes I know it seems impossible,

there anit no need in drowing in your sorrow.

If things are bad as they can be, you can be sure

there'll be a brighter tomorrow

**_Flashback_**

_"Milord there are rumors going around saying that there is a Inu-Youkai Miko living in the village on the edge of your lands" Sato said_

_"A Miko Youkai...there is no such thing, bring her to me" The Sothern Lord said_

_"Milord what shall you do with her" sato said_

_"That is my business but if you must know she shall be a member of my court"_

_Sato nodded and went to go and retrieve Kagome. Sato traveled for 3 hours before he reached the village it was mostly humans so he was able to pin point there location._

_Sato walked into there hut and saw Kira._

_"Yes who are you" Kira said_

_Sato bowed on one knee to show he ment no harm_

_"I was sent by the Southern Lord to see if the rumors are true about a Inu-Youkai miko living in this village." Sato said_

_"Yes the Inu-Youkai Miko is my daughter what would the southern lord need her for"_

_"He wants me to retrieve her he says he shall make her part of his court" Kira was stunned that was an honor. Kira let Sato into his home and got Kagome_

_"Kagome this is a graud from the southren lands he says that the lord want to make you part of his court"_

_"Father that is such an honor but I shall not leave you" Kagome said_

_"Kagome this is a once in a lifetime chance I shall be fine go on"_

_Kagome got on her fighting kimono and walked with Sato outside the hut._

_"My daughter make me proud" Kira said_

_"I will father..I love you" Kagome said_

_"And I you my princess" Kira said_

**_End Flashback_**

Kagome allowed a tear to escape her as she remembered the last words her father said to her.

"Father are you proud now" Kagome whispered to the wind. The wind rushed pass Kagome and she heard something whisper

_'yes I am now you must keep faith my daughter'_

"Kagome are you ready to go" Jiro asked.

Jiro was Kagome's personal guard and sparring partner. Jiro had short black spiky hair with silver eyes. His skin color was tanned and he wore a traditional fighting kimono with doubled blades at his hips.

"Yes" Kagome said

It took them 3 hours to get back to the Southern castle. Kagome and Jiro walked thru the gates and inside the castle where they were greeted by the Lord and Lady of the land.

"Kagome you are back" Sakura said

"Yes I am"

"How was your trip dear" Sakura said

"It was enjoyable maybe someday i will have closure " Kagome said

"Im sure you will" Sakura said

Kagome went up to her room in the eastern wing and laid on her bed she wished things can go back the way they once were. the thing she was worried about was her birthday it was getting close and she had to be mated before her 21st birthday.

**_With The Lord And Lady_**

_"Dear are you going to talk to Kagome about it" Sakura asked_

"Yes but maybe not now you know how senitive she gets" Lord Shinto said

"Yes but her birthday will arrive shortly and we can risk anything" Sakura said

"I know how you feel i feel the same way but we cant push her to do anything she doesn't want to" Shinto replied

'I know dear i'm worried thats all"

'and I also but it's in the hands of the kami's"


	7. Important Notice

Hey Readers,

Im so sorry that i have not been able to update latley, I have two kids , a job and going to college so it's kinda difficult for me to be able to update frequently. I am currently writing new chapter to my stories and updating the summaries, I will not be changing the plot to any of the stories but i will edit them and add a little bit of something take a little something out, nothing major thats going to effect anything. So I thank you all for all the love you guys hav given to me nd I would love a beta so if you wanna be my beta email or pm me.

Thank You so much,

Tinkabella.


	8. Chapter 8

To all my wonderful fans and readers ,

I would just love to say thank you all for taking the time out to read my work that makes me so happy. I have been MIA from the FF world for about more than a year. That was never my intention, I thank you all for understanding. I'm going to complete all the stories than I have on FF, I just may not make anymore. I just would love if you all just bear with me I'm going to be editing and uploading a bunch of chapters so please forgive me if I fill up your inbox. Once again thanks.

Also if anyone wants to be my editor, or if you want any part of my story please inbox me or send me an email.

Christine


End file.
